Justin
by IrishPrincess2000
Summary: The story of Justin Suarez and Austin McGinnis. I can't find a name for them together, though. They would have Jaustin. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the first story I have written.**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I don't own Ugly Betty. If I did, there would be more than 4 seasons. Any lines that may have been featured on Ugly Betty belong to the writers, and any lines that may have been featured in other Justin/Austin fics are either coincidental or I've 'borrowed' them.**

**Chapter 1**

"Justin! Help me with this, will you?"

"Coming, mum!"

What does she want now? She'd been asking me for help all day. I told her it was a bad idea to set up an illegal hair salon in the living room.  
"Justin, honey, could you go to the store room to get me some more chesnut brown dye, please?" she asked as I was walking down the stairs.

"Mum, you haven't done that again ha-oh god, you have." I may be only 15, but I can sense when she's done something wrong. Well, that and she'd died some random lady's hair green.

I went down to the store room to get the dye and finished up dyeing her hair. At least if I was doing it, it couldn't go wrong. I was better at it.  
"Justin, your mother's already done this part, maybe you should leave it to her," The lady said. How does she know my name? I thought I'd say something crazy and see if she fell for it.  
"Actually, a leprechaun called Amy has just escaped a mental institution with her cousin, Storm, and unless I do this, your hair will turn green, because the leprechauns like green."

"Well, okay, then, you just carry on." What an idiot.

"Okay, I'm all done!" I squeaked, having just finished with her horridious flaky scalp. She paid mum, and left. Thank god.

"Mum, I'm just going to go round to Amy's, there is some homework I don't get." Who was I kidding? I've finished all my homework and she knows it.

"Alright. Call me if you're planning on staying over."

I called her as soon as I shut the front door.  
"Hey, J, back door's open, barge straight in. Mam's having a bath, though, so don't go up to her bathroom." She knows me too well.  
I barged straight in, like she said. As I walked into the kitchen, I looked around to see what football team her brother was currently into. It changed all the time.

"Derry city? You have got to be joking!" I laughed as Niall came into the kitchen to see who had barged in.  
"What's wrong with it?" He asked, innocently. Amy and Niall were twins, but had very different football tastes. **(A/N Yes, me and Ni write ourselves into pretty much all of our stories.) **"Amy's in our room. I'm going over to Liam's, so don't worry about me." **(But I put more of me than him)**

I made my way up to Amy's room and she started yelling.

"I want a reasonable request for your birthday present, because you're going to be 16, and that's, like, a really important birthday! I'm pretty sure Storm would like some ideas as well!"

"Hmm…Surprise me!"

"Okay…Yay! I have a perfect idea!" she said, with an evil twinkle in her Irish eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so flattered some people actually added this to their alerts! But it was a bit stupid, cuz its taken me this long to get up a new chapter…**

"Amy! Summer's here. Again." Amy's mum called from downstairs. Summer bounded excitedly into Amy's room.  
"Good morrow, Sir Justin, Not A Sir Amelia. Amy: Storm or no?" Well, this confused me very much.  
"May as well." Amy banged on her bedroom wall shouting. "STOOOORRRRM! GET YOUR LEPRECHAUN POTATO HOLE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"STOP SHOUTING! UNCLE RYAN'S STAYING OVER, AND YOU KNOW SHOUTING ANNOYS HIM!" A similarly Irish girl yelled through the wall, before the girl who owned the voice clambered in through Amy's window. But ended up in the washing basket.  
"Ew! Amy, are these Niall's socks? And- Oh my god, don't even make me look at that. Please tell me that these aren't Uncle Ryan's boxers! Ew!" Storm had to survive their uncle Ryan, our English teacher, (ugh!) staying at her house until they fixed the fire damage Niall, Amy and her had caused.  
Amy closed her bedroom door, flicking her red fringe out of her green eyes. I felt slightly out of place. I had Latino skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and I was a boy. They were all pale and ginger. And girls.  
"Justin…" Storm started. "We have something we'd like to talk to you about…and…um…how can I put this? Well, we're all-"  
"We're all getting older, we're sixteen-well, you're not-" Amy interrupted.  
"Amy, it was you're birthday two days ago!" I protested.  
"Yes, but who's talking? Oh, right, not you."  
"Not you, either! I think you'll find it was me!" Storm said. "So, if you guys would like to let me finish! We were just maybe wondering, if, y'know, cos…um…well, y'know you've never really, erm, had a girlfriend before…and we were like wondering if…" I knew someone would ask about this at some point.  
"If I'm gay." I finished.  
"Well, yes. That is exactly what we are wondering. So are you?" Summer said plainly.  
"I guess…Maybe…"And with that, I burst into tears.


End file.
